


Stolen Moments

by CheyF



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyF/pseuds/CheyF
Summary: Single stolen moments are what she lives for.





	Stolen Moments

Single stolen moments are what she lives for.

 

She was falling…falling through the wind and air. Her arms fell open, her heart jumped in her chest. The freedom was in her breath; her eyes were closed, for she didn't need to see the world for what it was. She feared the world and its sorrow no more. She hated none who lived and hated her any longer. She lived this moment for herself only. Her fingers twirled the fine mist blowing through her long hair. She held her breath.

Lifting her chin the sun's light showed red through her eyelids, the glorious warmth lifted her spirit. If only she could fall like this forever. The droplets of the waterfall could caress her body; her mind could be liberated from thought and stress. She would never feel pain, she could never feel cold.

This was what she would always live for. These stolen times, when she could simply let go of everything closing in on her. Stolen moments were all she could grasp in life…

She'd only done it once in the holodeck, by chance, but now, when she wanted to escape these confines, she dreamed of it often. The freedom she'd found when she'd let herself fall, since she couldn't be hurt on the holodeck… nothing could compare to it. Sure, when she was little, she'd jumped off high rocks into the river by her home, but it wasn't the same.

She knew that she stole away to the waterfall when she began to feel overwhelmed. When she was frustrated at the lack of freedom, of the confines of her position, or the stuffiness of the recycled air and undying repetition that made every day run together. She needed a change. She needed freedom from her constrained heart, the chains of which weighed on her and made the artificial gravity sometimes seem three-fold.

She'd finally made up her mind too. No matter what anyone thought, she'd finally confess her love towards the one man she knew she could never live without. He'd been waiting, lingering, pining, and she couldn't carry that weight any longer. She wanted more than anything to make it an open confession, so she couldn't take back anything once she'd said it. At dinner then, when he was to meet her. In front of everyone present, she would let the universe know.

She leaned toward him over her dinner tray.

"Wanna give 'em something to talk about?"

His eyebrows rose, and his fork stopped halfway to his mouth.

"What?"

Her smile was torturously devilish, as she scooted until their thighs touched.

"Do you want to give them something to talk about?"

"Depends…if it's anything embarrassing or related to Tom, count me out…"

She secured her hands at the sides of his head quickly and pushed her lips against his, willing him to open his mouth to her, to taste her…

Through the slits of her eyelids, she could see the blood rise to his ears as she continued to kiss him…he kissed back…his arms still at his sides. Everyone around them grew silent, forgetting their meals.

She pulled away. One side of her mouth quirked up.

"Now that we have that settled…goodnight." She sighed and stood, shaking inside, nervous at her artificial spontaneity, questioning herself; outside she feigned disinterest in the world-rolling, universe-shattering moment she'd just left. Leaving her tray on the table, she exited the room, quickly passing through the hall. She knew he'd be behind her in only moments.


End file.
